Amor Psicodélico
by TuRKa
Summary: Edward Cullen, un chico con una meta, un deseo que cumplir, un sueño se hará realidad, en el viaje de su vida encontrará al amor que lo cambiará por siempre- Basada en una historia real, los países orígenes de los personajes son reales- TH! BxE, EmxR, JxA
1. Introducción

Los personajes no son mios, todos son de la MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER!  
La historia si me pertenece, espero que les guste.

* * *

…Mientras estaba en el piso, sentado, tocando la guitarra, una persona llegó para preguntar…

-¿Cuánto sale?-Era una mujer con voz de ángel, no levanté la mirada, creí que hablaba con otro-Emm… ¿Chico?

-Perdón, la pulsera cuesta…- Y no pude creer lo que mis ojos vieron, realmente era el ángel más hermoso, ni la pintura de Miguel Angel de la Capilla Sixtina puede comparar tanta hermosura…-Ángel-por favor, díganme que no lo dije en voz alta

Ella rio de una forma encantadora y se sonrojó, su risa es el sonido más hermoso que escuché en mi vida.

-Mmm… no, me llamo Isabella, pero podés llamarme Bella- Su nombre realmente le hacía justicia

-Edward, mucho gusto- así cambió mi vida, ahora entendía de que hablaban mis padres. No quería que se vaya, pero sabía que era algo inevitable.

-M me preguntaba si vos podrías, no sé, tal vez…

-¿Si?

-¿Si podrías enseñarme a hacer de estas?- Cuando logró pronunciar la frase miró para otro lado avergonzada

-Me encantaría-acepté, aunque no iba a dejar que se me vaya- pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que vengas todos los días por acá, para enseñarte y conocerte…

* * *

Los países que pertenecen los personajes no los elegí, bueno, algunos si, el de Esme y Carlisle, los demás son reales... Es una historia que me contó un hippie una vez, si les gusta, gracias y si no... deberé olvidar este fic

La historia es hermosa. Hay partes que tuve que agregar porque me dejó con, como diría nuestro amado Edward, lagunas.  
Espero que les guste  
Diganme que piensan a través de reviews, para mi es importante su opinión  
Nos leemos!

chauuuuu!


	2. El Comienzo de Todo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER!  
La historia si me pertenece

* * *

Me llamo Edward Cullen, soy de Argentina, tengo 23 años y vivo en Buenos Aires. Soy delgado, con pocos músculos, tengo el cabello cobrizo y rebelde, soy una persona sensata y con gran sentido del humor. Sé leer las expresiones de la gente, así sé lo que piensan y eso, me ayuda mucho.

Quiero contarles mi historia, pero para que sepan porque decidí lo que decidí, debo contarle primero la de mis padres, ya que he querido seguir sus pasos.  
Mi madre Esmeralda, pero todos la conocen como Esme, es de acá, de Argentina, nació en 1960, ella era hija de dos profesores, su madre era profesora de Literatura en la Universidad de Palermo y su padre, profesor de matemáticas en la Universidad de Morón.

Ella amaba su vida, sus padres le dieron todo lo que ella siempre quiso, cariño y amor, hasta que unos años tormentosos hicieron que ella decidiera irse, los años del Golpe de Estado.

Sufrió mucho, cuando tenía 16, los militares tomaron al país, por simple venganza, los seguidores de un presidente mataron a los hijos de estos, haciendo que vieran todo rojo, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y matarlos.

No todos conocen la historia real, ya que solo cuentan como los militares, de la nada, tomaron al país.

Cortaban las luces de una casa y de noche le hacían una visita, cuando entraban, sacaban a toda una familia completa, le ponían bolsas en las cabezas y los secuestraban.

Había hora de queda, generalmente entre las nueve o diez de la noche, si veían a alguien por esas horas caminando por las calles, lo mataban.

Si ibas caminando y no tenías el documento en mano, te secuestraban.  
Decían que el exceso de pensamiento hacía mal a un país.

Ella, cansada de todo eso, les dijo a sus padres que ya no quería vivir en un lugar así, entonces decidieron mudarse a Uruguay.

Cuando llegaron, ella no sabía como actuar, estuvo dos años viviendo de esa manera que tenía miedo. Realmente fue una época muy fea.

Mientras iba caminando por la calles de Montevideo, vio a unos grupos de hippies, ahí se le venía una idea, ella también quería serlo, sentir una manera de no estar en guerra y, tal vez así, ella podría sacarse todo el trauma que tenía.

Estudió decoración de interiores, se graduó con éxitos y empezó a trabajar. Sus padres, orgullosos por ella, le dijeron que podía hacer lo que quisiera con el dinero que ganó y en ese momento, ella recordó la decisión que tomó hacía unos años, sabiendo que cambiaría su vida para siempre…

-Quiero viajar, quiero ser hippie- Sus padres, no muy contentos con esa decisión, intentaron persuadirla, que cambie su destino, pero no lo lograron. No tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, ya que, como ellos habían dicho, el dinero era de ella.

Se pasó cuatro años de su vida viajando, de un lugar a otro, fue por toda América Latina, hasta que decidió ir a Estados Unidos, y ahí lo conoció. Carlisle Cullen, un británico, su padre falleció en batalla y su madre le enseñó todo sobre viajar, coincidió con mi madre el año y el día para ir a Seattle.

Iban caminando en un día soleado, ambos distraídos con sus cosas, sin ver al otro que se le acercaba, chocaron, mi madre casi se cae pero mi padre fue más rápido y la agarró por la cintura, al levantar la mirada hicieron conexión y fue, como ellos dicen, amor a primera vista.

Conocieron muchos grupos de hippies, se hicieron amigos de uno de ellos, que eran conformados por dos parejas de casados, no por iglesia ni por civil, hicieron un rito muy extraño, así lo describió mi madre.  
Los McCarthy y los Whitlock.

Hacían todo juntos, hasta que llegó el momento de separarse, deseaban con poder encontrarse en un futuro no muy lejano, y se les concedió.

Mis padres, en esos días, no eran conocidos como Esme y Carlisle, más bien como Luz del Alba y Hoja de Otoño… Lo sé, nombres raros, pero saben como era en esa época.

Decidieron viajar juntos, se hicieron inseparables, fueron a Europa y luego a África, pero cuando estaban por ir a Asia, mi madre sintió algo...

Esperaban a un niño, estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer ni cómo reaccionar. No podían ir con la madre de Carlisle, no sabía donde estaba, ella también tenía un espíritu aventurero y viajaba por todos lados. Así que decidieron ir a Uruguay, con los padres de Esme.

Cuando llegaron, los recibieron con abrazos y besos hasta que preguntaron porque tardaron tanto…

-Nos encantaron los demás países-respondió mi madre- pero debemos dejar los viajes por un tiempo por más que no queramos

-¿Y por qué decidieron dejar de viajar?-preguntó mi abuela

-Porque tendremos un hijo… ¿Papá?

Y esa es toda la historia, en fin, crecí en el vientre de mi madre, mientras ella volvía a trabajar como Decoradora y mi padre empezaba a estudiar medicina, se dedicaba a eso por las tardes y trabajaba de mozo por las noches.

En uno de los ataques de mi madre, ella decidió que quería que yo fuese argentino, a los seis meses de embarazo la trajeron a Buenos Aires y tres meses más tarde, nací.

No es una historia muy linda, pero a mi me encanta y al ver como superaron todos los malos ratos, me da fuerzas para lo que sea. El amor que sintieron aquel día, sigue durando, las chispas de sus ojos nunca se apaga.

Si se preguntan por las dos parejas deben saber que si, se encontraron en Buenos Aires, al parecer ellos también estaban embarazados. Los McCarthy tuvieron un hijo, Emmett, y los Whitlock tuvieron a Jasper.

Emmett es grande y corpulento, cabello negro azabache, ojos marrones y sonrisa con hoyuelos, si no lo conocías, te parecía la persona mas atemorizante de todas, pero en realidad es un niño dentro del cuerpo de un hombre.

Jasper es delgado, tenía sus músculos, pero no tan desarrollados como Emmett, tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos celestes. Es el más calmado del grupo, a veces, era nuestro psicólogo, siempre que teníamos un problema lo llamábamos, también era él quién nos sacaba de los problemas.

Nos hicimos muy amigos, mamá me cuenta que, cuando ellas se juntaban a hablar, nosotros pateábamos al mismo tiempo, pero sigo creyendo que ella siempre tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas.

Mis mejores amigos y yo, en secundaria, hicimos un pacto, cuando todos egresáramos seguiríamos los pasos de nuestros padres, pero iríamos de a poco, primero por provincias y luego por países.

Cuando les comunicamos esas ideas, sonrieron, pero luego, se pusieron serios…

-Si quieren seguir todos nuestros pasos, realmente serán todos-respondió Esme, ella no estaba muy feliz con la noticia, trabajó arduamente para conseguir viajar y llegar en donde está ahora.

-Ustedes deberán pagar sus viajes, hospedajes y demás- La madre de Jasper, ella escapaba de un novio golpeador en esa época, cuando lo consiguió, conoció al padre de Jasper.

-No se preocupen, los hippies o rastafaris de ahora trabajan vendiendo pulseras de hilo y muchas otras manualidades, saben que somos buenos en eso- Jasper les comentó, ellos mismos lo habían comprobado.

-Déjenos pensarlo y mañana les daremos las respuestas

-Gracias madre- él siempre tan cordial, aunque en realidad sabía como convencer a su madre.

Todo ese tipo de manualidades lo aprendimos en secundaria, a veces nos escapábamos y nos encontrábamos con algún hippie, entablábamos amistad con ellos y luego nos enseñaban, nos contaban de sus experiencias y viajes. Todas las historias que escuchamos eran sorprendentes y esperábamos que las nuestras fueran igual, cautivando a la gente o al menos, un buen relato.

A la mañana siguiente nos dieron la buena noticia, podríamos viajar cuando quisiéramos, decían que esa era una buena forma para comprender lo que es la vida, madurar y valernos por nosotros mismos.

Por más que hayamos decidido ser hippies, no íbamos a hacernos rastas ni nada por el estilo. Ya vestíamos de esa forma, los pantalones largos, que tenían líneas de dos colores, las remeras de cualquier estilo y a veces con zapatillas, otras con chancletas.

Después de la noticia, esperamos un mes, así pasábamos un momento con nuestras familias, luego de eso, dejaríamos que el viento nos lleve a cualquier parte.

La primera parada fue Santa Fe, de ahí venían muchos de nuestros conocidos, nos tiramos en la plaza, y cada uno puso su lona en el suelo donde yacían las pulseras, colgantes, aros, rastas de hilo, portasahumerios con forma de alacranes, arañas, personas, etcétera. Mientras esperábamos que alguien caiga a ver, agarré mi guitarra y empecé a tocar unas notas al azar.

Así eran todos los días, en algunos compraban y en otros no, pero no me quejaba, me encantaba esta vida. Cuando logramos juntar lo justo y necesario, nos fuimos a otra parte de la provincia, les diría el nombre, pero no lo recuerdo, pero lo que si recuerdo, fue conocer a alguien especial.

Alicia, o como ella nos pedía que llamemos, Alice. Es una chica baja, de más o menos 1,50 m de altura, tiene los rasgos de un duende. Su cabello es, como el de Emmett, negro azabache, tenía un corte de cabello muy peculiar, las puntas se dirigían a todas las direcciones, sus ojos son de un color marrón verdoso. Es una chica simpática, tiene sentido de la moda y mucha hiperactividad, no entendíamos como podía conseguir tanta energía, yo decía que algún día se iba a romper, claro que no le gustó mi comentario.

Le tomé tanto cariño que se hizo una hermana para mí, pasó muchas veces cerca de nosotros, siempre viendo algo que tal vez le interesara, pero un día, algo cambió.

Salió del colegio, llorando y corriendo, cuando pasó por nuestro "puesto" se tropezó y cayó. Jasper fue en su ayuda, la abrazó hasta que se calmó y ahí pudo hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mis padres…-Esperábamos a que continuara, pero no lo hizo

-¿Les pasó algo?

-No, ellos… Ellos quieren obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero- y otra vez, calló

-¿Tan malo es?

-Me creen una loca, piensan que debo ir a una clínica mental

-¿Querés quedarte con nosotros? Así te calmás y estás mejor- Le propuso Jasper

-¿En serio? No… no podría ser una molestia

-No sería molestia

-Mmm… De acuerdo

Y así empezó todo, ella venía siempre, todos los días después del colegio, a veces, hasta vendía, le enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos y terminamos encariñándonos con ella, claro que cada uno de una forma diferente.

Emmett, la veía como una amiga parecida a él, o como él la llamaría, su "gemela perdida" yo como una hermanita, siempre quise una, la cuidaba mucho... y Jasper, Jasper… él se enamoró, vio una parte en ella que a él le faltaba.

Cuando ya era hora de irnos, ella lloró, nunca creí que un cuerpo tan chico y frágil pudiera producir tantas lágrimas. Antes de detenerme a pensar dije…

-¿Por qué no venís con nosotros?

-¿Qué?- creí que iba a decir que estaba loco, que no podríamos irnos y dejarla así- Me encantaría, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, no tengo mucho dinero y no les voy a pedir prestado, seguro que apenas tienen para ustedes…

-Claro que no, siempre dejamos ahorrando por si alguna persona se suma-Emmett no cabía del orgullo

-No gastarán su dinero en mí- cuando Jasper empezó a entristecer, y claro, Alice lo notó, ella lo arregló rápidamente- Aunque… creo que con mis ahorros podría ayudar un poco… Díganme cuando y yo estaré ahí.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo con el horario y el día, viajaríamos el sábado a las cinco de la tarde, estábamos en jueves, se emocionó tanto que empezó a saltar y nos abrazó a los tres, con una diferencia, a Jasper con un beso en la mejilla… Esos dos terminarían como pareja, de eso no tenía dudas...

* * *

HOLA!  
bueno, que les pareció? MI PRIMER CAPITULO!  
Le puse un poco de historia Argentina, quería que Carlisle y Esme tengan un encuentro casual... yo no soy muy fanática de esas, prefiero más la violencia, las cosas de terror, pero son Carlisle y Esme, deben tener una hermosa historia, no? jejejjeeje  
Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones en reviews  
Nos leemos en otra  
chauuuu


	3. Un Viaje y Un Sentimiento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER  
La historia si me pertene

* * *

**Capítulo dos-Un Viaje y Un Sentimiendo**

Llegamos a Chaco, provincia que limita al norte de Santa Fe, una provincia que promete mucho, con su música, su gente y su comida, aunque Argentina tenga veintitrés provincias, ninguna era igual a la otra, tal vez tengan unas que otras similitudes, pero diferían mucho.

Hicimos lo mismo que la vez anterior, llegamos y pusimos las lonas, Jasper compartía la suya con Alice, ella no quería vender sola.

En toda la mañana no pasó nada interesante, y como siempre, saqué mi guitarra, esta vez quería tocar algo conocido, no como las otras veces que sólo tocaba cosas mías, así que empecé con los temas de una banda uruguaya llamada "No Te Va Gustar", admito que la primera vez que escuché el nombre me reí, pero la música me gustaba. Cuando estaba empezando, sentí a alguien sentarse a mi izquierda, debía de ser Alice, ya que Jasper estaba en mi derecha preparando el mate (*) y Emmett… Bueno, Emmett no sé que estaba haciendo.

Me pasaron tantas cosas

Y no me acuerdo de nada

Solo del viento y tus ojos

De llorar a carcajadas

Alice empezó a cantar, tenía una muy linda voz, la verdad es que no esperaba que una chica como ella conociera una banda así, debo admitir que me sorprende mucho, no es como todas las demás que escuchan música que está de moda.

No se cuanto habrá pasado

Desde cuando te leía

Nunca quise darme cuenta

Que no era idea mía

Mientras la gente pasaba, ponía una moneda o algún billete en la funda de mi guitarra, en realidad la había dejado abierta y media tirada para que no me estorbara, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerla para ganar más dinero.

Hoy no es que rompa cadenas

Sólo me doy por vencido

Y te perdono por todo

Por venir y haberte ido

Si la pena se supera

A mi me importa muy poco

No esperaba que así fuera mi amor

Si aun sueño que te toco

No se de un tiempo a esta parte

No entiendo como pude desarmarme

Y así siguió cantando, cuando terminó, me había dado cuenta que teníamos un pequeño público, nos estaban aplaudiendo, cuando terminaron un niño apareció y le preguntó a Alice si podía cantar otra, ella me miró esperando mi respuesta, la verdad es que si quería, pero no sabía que tipo de canciones se sabía ella.

-Cualquiera, yo te diré si la conozco o no

Así seguimos toda la mañana, tocando alguna de Los Cafres, La Muza, Nonpalidece, etcétera, hasta que el "público" se fue, Alice estaba que rebosaba de felicidad por el cariño que la ciudad le otorgó.

Estábamos bromeando cuando de repente ella giró y vio a Jasper con una chica bajita, tenía el cabello negro, ojos cafés, era un tanto pálida y lo miraba con adoración. En ese momento, Alice dejó de reír y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.

-Ya vengo, voy a… buscar… más agua-y se fue corriendo

Quería seguirla, pero en ese momento, ella quería estar sola.

La chica con la que estaba Jasper se fue sonriendo y él llegó a mi lado

-¿Qué pasó con Alice?-me preguntó preocupado

-Te vio con la chica y se fue

-¿Con María? Ella nos quiere dar un paseo turístico a los cuatro

-Alice no sabía, cuando vuelva le decís, no está feliz.

Pasó la tarde y Alice no volvía, realmente estaba mal, con las piernas adormecidas, decidí pararme e ir a buscarla

-¿Me cuidas las pulseras? Si no camino un poco mis piernas se van a volver gelatina-Le dije a Jasper, Emmett estaba haciendo un colgante, no quería interrumpirlo.

-Claro

Fui a buscar a Alice, caminé por una plaza, en donde sacábamos el agua, y ahí la encontré, estaba sentada en un banco, mirando el sus rodillas, no se dio cuenta cuando llegué. Decidí abrazarla, quería que se le pase, no me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, los ángeles no deben hacerlo.

Cuando mis brazos la rodearon, se tensó un poco hasta que me reconoció y ahí empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Sabía que necesitaba descargarse, dejé que moje mi remera, no me importaba, si eso la hacía sentir mejor.

-Gracias-Me dijo cuando se calmó- ¿Jasper sabe que estás acá conmigo?

-No, cree que me fui a estirar las piernas- Ella asintió y secó sus lágrimas

-Dios, soy patética

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-le respondí enojado ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar eso?

-¡LO SOY! ¡MIRÁME! Estoy acá, llorando por un chico que nunca en su vida me va a dar importancia-y empezó a llorar de nuevo-Jasper nunca se fijaría en mí como algo más que su amiga

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Alice y yo levantamos la vista hacia donde estaba Jasper- La sorpresa, en realidad, debería tenerla yo, no puedo creer que alguien como vos quiera estar con alguien que te hizo sufrir- ella quedó callada, mirándolo, él se acercó hasta donde estábamos nosotros-no merezco tu lágrimas.

Bueeeeeeno, momento íntimo para ellos e incómodo para mi, me levanté y me fui de ahí. Quería recorrer la ciudad, pero no era buena idea dejar a Emmett solo con todo… Después de ese pensamiento empecé a correr.

Cuando llegué lo vi sentado, viendo a las chicas pasar, le guiñaba un ojo a una y a la otra le mostraba sus músculos, todas hacían lo mismo, sonreían como tontas.

-¿En dónde están Jasper y la duende?-me preguntó apenas me senté

-Arreglando sus cosas

Después de eso nos quedamos callados, él viendo a las chicas pasar y yo preparando el mate. Era relajante estar así, tomando un buen mate mientras Emmett se entretenía en otras cosas.

-Disculpa, ¿me convidarías un poco?-Me dijo una niña, la había visto frente nuestro pidiendo monedas.

-Claro- Empezó a tomar hasta que lo terminó, miró hacia otro lado y se fue corriendo ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Volví a servir agua y le convidá a Emmett, empezamos a hablar y se nos sumaron más hippies, estábamos con una pareja, Eleazar y Carmen, ella es de México y él de Estados Unidos, se conocieron cuando ella escapó de su casa, no nos dijo la razón y tampoco preguntaría, debía ser muy personal. Después estaban los "nómadas" como ellos se decían, Alistair, un europeo de 27 años, viaja desde los 15, dejó la escuela porque "no te ayuda para la vida, sino a ser uno más del montón, aprendés de la vida cuando la vives, no en la escuela" esa fue la frase que nos dijo, me dejó impresionado su forma de ver las cosas, después estaban tres del Amazonas, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna, tenían una belleza típica del Brasil, ellas no nos contaron sus historias.

Emmett y yo decidimos no decirles nada sobre nuestros padres, no queríamos saber como se tomarían la historia.

En medio de la conversación, llegaron Jasper y Alice, abrazados y sonriendo, me puso feliz saber que arreglaron todo, los presentamos al grupo y se sentaron a tomar mate con nosotros, Alice sacó una bolsa de bizcochos y empezamos a comer.

Al día siguiente vendimos casi todo, así que nos pusimos manos a la obra, hicimos pulseras, eso es lo que más se vendió.

Alice seguía cantando, todas las mañanas lo hacía y yo la acompañaba con la guitarra, así conseguíamos más dinero y los chicos más tiempo para terminar con lo que hacían.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo allá pero ganábamos más, en menos de tres meses ya estábamos viajando hacia Corrientes, una provincia en la que todos queríamos viajar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos olvidamos de pasar por el túnel sub-fluvial de Santa Fe para viajar a Entre Ríos

-Otro día será-Jasper siendo positivo era molesto

-Yo pasé por ahí, no es muy divertido, pero podés escuchar el río- Alice se encogió de hombros al decir eso

-¡YO QUIERO ESCUCHAR EL RÍO!- Emmett siempre tan infantil

Empezamos nuestro viaje hacia allá, Jasper y Alice estuvieron muy acaramelados así que no les di importancia, Emmett se sentó al lado de una chica, le hacía reír con cada comentario que hacía y yo… Bueno, yo decidí sentarme al lado de una ventana, para mí no había nada mejor que ver el paisaje mientras viajábamos, era relajante.

Claro que no duró mucho, la risa estruendosa de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando volvió a callarse pude dar una siesta que sólo duró media hora, pero que me hizo a la mar de bien.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Emmett, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos bajamos del bondi.

Esta vez, a comparación de las demás, decidimos ver la ciudad primero y luego vender.

Era enorme, no tanto como Buenos Aires, jamás una provincia podría compararse con la capital, ninguna estaba llena de edificios hasta tal punto de no poder ver el sol, las personas tampoco son iguales, ni hablar, allá todos están apurados, en las que vamos conociendo, la gente se toma su tiempo, es un cambio muy drástico, pero bueno. Amo mi provincia, no crean que no, pero a veces alejarse de los lugares y las costumbres, te hacen bien, si te quedás pensando, tu vida es una monotonía hasta que decidís cambiarlo.

Esta provincia iba a ser igual de buena como las otras, no teníamos prisa por viajar, pero en algún momento nos cansábamos de estar en el mismo lugar, a veces viajábamos a algún departamento (*) de la provincia en la que estábamos para conocer un poco más, no necesitábamos de un guía turístico, preferíamos ir nosotros solos y conocer por nuestra cuenta, pero no me malinterpreten, la historia es fascinante, como la Batalla de San Lorenzo en Santa Fe, la primera vez que Belgrano, a escondidas del Triunvirato, izó la Bandera Argentina en Rosario, y ni hablar de los monumentos, como el Monumento a la Bandera, el Convento en donde San Martín ganó contra los realistas, una batalla que duró tan solo 15 minutos. Dijimos que en alguno de nuestros viajes iríamos a la Casa de Tucumán, a Mendoza para ver la primera Bandera de los Andes, a conocer Salta, a Jujuy para ver la primera Bandera Argentina… Todavía nos quedaban muchos viajes por delante, conocer muchas personas y tiempo de sobra para hacer realidad nuestros sueños.

* * *

* Mate: es una bebida un tanto agria hecha con yerba Mate, primero se pone azúcar, así la yerba no se pega al recipiente (que también se llama Mate, digamos que es como un vasito, no sé como describirlo, pero puden verlo en google) luego la yerba y al final el agua. Para que no se vaya el sabor, el agua no debe estar hervida, solo caliente

* Departamento: Argentina está dividido por 23 provincias y cada provincia está dividida por departamentos, excepto Buenos Aires, está dividido por partidos.

Holaaaaaaaa!

Volví, xD. Bueno, al parecer a muchos anonimos les gusto el fic, lastima que no aparece como review, es más fácil para mi verlos desde acá.

Diganme ¿Les gustó? el habla es argentino, creo que se los dije antes, tal vez les parezca un poco raro, a mi, que soy de acá, me suena un poco cortante, pero amo la forma de hablar que tenemos, jejejejeje

Espero sus opiniones por review, si quieren saber una historia sobre el mate, avísenme y se las pongo, jejejejeje.

Nos leemos!

chauuuu


	4. Libre

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la única e inigualable Sthephenie Meyer  
La historia si me pertenece

Basada en hechos reales

* * *

Libre

-¿Ya saben a donde ir?- Emmett estaba de mal humor, después de bajar del micro hace 5 meses no pudo seguir a la rubia que estaba al lado de él, creo que la llamó Tanya

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- Antes de viajar hicimos el trato de que cada uno elegiría una provincia límite para viajar, ahora era turno de Alice, ella se unió a nuestro grupo y estaba al tanto del trato

-No me toca

-¿Que tal si vamos a Misiones? Es una hermosa provincia y podremos ver las Cataratas del Iguazú- esto último lo dijo en ocho octavas más alto de lo común, saltando y aplaudiendo.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos unos días más? Así vemos algo que no vimos o, no sé, encontramos a alguien- Emmett tenía las esperanzas bien puesta, realmente ella lo cautivó

-Si eso hace que el humor de perros se te vaya, de acuerdo

Nos quedamos tres días más, ese era el plazo que le dimos a Emmett, si él encontraba a la chica se quedaría un tiempo y luego nos seguiría… con ella, eso fue lo que dijo, si no la encontraba iba a tener que olvidarse que la conoció.

En el primer día la buscó por todos lados y no la encontró, se dedicó a pasear.

El segundo fue lo mismo, empezó a creer que todo fue un sueño.

En el último, cuando creyó que la esperanza se le iba la encontró, se puso feliz por un momento, hasta que vio que ella estaba de novia, se enojó, le dijo que era soltera pero que buscaba a alguien como él.

Ayudamos a Emmett después de eso, por suerte, él no conoce la tristeza, siempre está feliz, así que solo le duró media hora.

* * *

Misiones

Llegamos a las 9 de la mañana, hora de desayunar, me gustaba más viajar de noche, sólo dormís y no te das cuenta de nada, si te despertás de noche ves el paisaje y listo.

Luego de desayunar caminamos un poco para poder estirar las piernas y despejarnos un poco, en algún momento decidimos separarnos.

Yo estaba viendo unas cosas que vendían, eran artesanales.

-¿Estás buscando algo?

Levanté la mirada y era una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, podía pasar por hermana de Jasper, era alta y hermosa, pero no de mi tipo.

-Emm… No, sólo veo

-De acuerdo, si necesitás algo estoy allá- dijo señalando detrás de ella, donde estaba el mostrador, habían dos chicas más que me miraban y se reían.

-Gracias-dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

Estaba viendo unas remeras de The Beatles cuando un hombre entró

-¡ROSALIE!

-¿Sí amor?

-¡¿Me podrías decir por que no me avisaste que estabas acá? ¿Creías que te podías ir así de mi casa sin avisarme y que jamás me daría cuenta?!- Ese hombre le estaba agarrando del brazo y la sacudía con violencia

-Soltáme, me duele, vení, hablemos en otro lugar, tengo un cliente-cuando pronunció eso, juro que vi fuego en los ojos del hombre.

-¿Acaso te estás acostando con otro? Yo soy el único en tu vida, espero que se te entre bien, por más que seas hueca algo debe de haber ahí dentro-lo dijo en un susurro amenazador.

La llevó hacia afuera, quería evitar que le haga algo, lo juro, pero mis pies no se movían. Cuando salí del estado del shock vi que todo había terminado.

El hombre estaba tirado en el piso, con sangre en la comisura de su labio, un ojo morado, pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a Emmett abrazando a Rosalie, tenía la mejilla roja, pero no parecía importarle, ella estaba llorando, se le notaba. Él le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió y se fueron de ahí, esa fue mi señal para escabullirme e ir a buscar a Jasper y Alice.

Los encontré en una de las plazas, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, él hacía una pinza para el cabello, la aprendió a hacer en Corrientes, tiene una flor en la punta echa de alambre, ella trataba de hacer un colgante, era lo que más le costaba, pero siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Emmett? Estaba con nosotros pero dijo que tenía que irse- Alice me lo dijo preocupada, Jasper no se había dado cuenta que había llegado

-Está con una chica, la rescató de ser golpeada por su pareja

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Le hizo algo? ¡¿Por qué no respondés?!-Empezó a ponerse histérica

-Está bien, no le hizo nada, Emmett llegó a rescatarla, se fueron juntos.

-¿y si él se entera? ¿Si le hace algo? Debemos ir por ella

-Alice cálmate, Emmett la protegerá-Jasper la abrazó, cuando terminó de hablar le dejó un beso, al parecer funcionó, ya que se calmó.

Pasaron las horas y no volvía, no sabía que hacer, no quería tocar, ni hacer nada, tenía la lona con todo encima, pero nadie compraba, creo que fue al ver mi cara de preocupación.

Se hicieron las 7 de la tarde, Jasper, Alice y yo nos estábamos yendo cuando vimos a Emmett solo, parecía enojado.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabés lo preocupada que estaba por vos? ¿Por qué estas solo?-A veces Alice parecía nuestra madre

-Creo que ya sabés, Edward debió haberte contado-le respondió calmado, pero sus ojos no mentían

-¿Y Rosalie?- No debí haber preguntado, me miró con furia.

-Se fue con ese maldito, dijo que era lo único que tenía y lo que más amaba, él la salvó de estar en la calle y por eso le debía la vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso es estúpida? Casi la golpea- Alice no sabía lo que decía.

- Vos no lo entendés, hay mujeres que pierden a sus familias y al orfanato no quieren ir, aparece un hombre de la nada que le da todo lo que quiere, él le mete en la cabeza que la ama y por eso jamás debe dejarlo, las golpean, maltratan, pero ellas creen que les deben la vida, hay muchos casos como esos. Algunos les ayudan a escapar de sus casas porque sus familias las maltratan pero todas terminan igual- respondió Jasper con voz neutra

-¿Cómo sabés? ¿Conocés a alguien que pasó por esto?

Jasper se debatía entre contarle o no, temía su reacción, suspiró y asintió

-Hace un tiempo conocí a una chica, se llamaba Jessica, tenía 14 años. Un día la vi caminando llena de moretones, fui a preguntarle si estaba bien y quién le hizo eso, ella dijo que fue su esposo-la reacción de Alice fue de sorpresa- ella dijo que así era su amor, pero no le importaba estar lastimada, eso significaba que él no iba a dejarla nunca, que la amaba, decía.

Ella no podía hablar con nadie, él se lo negó, no podía usar la ropa que a ella más le gustaba, no tenía derecho a nada, me contó que así era feliz, porque creía que a él le importaba ella- Jasper odiaba recordar todo eso.

Cada día pasaba ahí para poder hablar con ella e intentar ayudarla, a veces la veía y otras no

Recuerdo bien todo eso, ella aparecía con más golpes cada día, ese maldito bastardo siempre la seguía a todos lados y ella nunca lo supo, una vez tuvo rasguños, le cortó el cabello y le quemó con el cigarrillo en la mejilla izquierda.

Ella se dio cuenta que el amor no trataba a base de golpes, pero ella si lo amaba porque él la ayudo de salir de un hogar donde su padre la golpeaba cuando estaba ebrio, su madre la abandonó cuando ella tenía 5 años, él la sacó de ese lugar pero la metió en uno peor.

Hubo un tiempo que no la vi, duró tres meses, cuando creí que ella se había ido a otro lugar la encontré, estaba corriendo y llorando, cuando me vio se echó a mis brazos, me dijo que él la violó y la golpeó hasta que se cansó, cuando me di cuenta era solo un sueño, ese día en el diario apareció que había muerto, él la mató.

Alice estaba mirando al suelo, se abrazaba sola, como si temiera caerse, temblaba mucho, estaba llorando sin ruido para no preocuparnos.

Jasper la abrazó, le besó al tope de su cabeza. Emmett miraba hacia otro lado recordando todo eso.

-Hay que ayudarla- Dijo Alice después de un tiempo

-Debemos hacerlo, pero hay que sacarle de la cabeza la idea que él la ama.

Antes de que Jasper termine de decir las últimas palabras escuchamos un grito desgarrador, era una mujer, un hombre le gritaba todos los insultos que existían.

Cuando estábamos por correr hacia el lugar de dónde provenían los gritos, ya no se escuchó nada, seguro era otra cosa.

Al día siguiente estaba sentado haciendo una pulsera, cuando vi que alguien se paraba al frente mío.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- Tenía la voz rota, señaló un colgante que me costó un montón terminar, en mi opinión era el que mejor me salió, levanté la mirada y vi su muñeca, tenía dedos marcados, estaban verdosos, alguien le agarró con todo.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Alice llegó a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

-Si, es sólo que… emm… yo, me caí, si, eso, y… bueno…- No sabía que responder, cuando levanté la mirada hacia su cara, me sorprendí, tenía la mejilla y el ojo derecho de color verde, trataba de ocultarlo con el flequillo, pero no lo lograba del todo-¿Cuánto cuesta? Debo ir a trabajar y no puedo llegar tarde.

-$30 ¿Estás bien? Puedo llevarte al hospital o…

-Tomá- me tiró los billetes, lo agarró rápido y se fue corriendo

-Estoy tan preocupada por ella- Yo asentí en señal de respuesta

-Yo también

Pasaron los días, Rosalie faltó al trabajo, a veces iba a ver si estaba, no pasó nunca más por acá, Emmett a veces se iba a buscarla, pero no la encontraba.

Llegó el día de viajar, nos íbamos a Paraguay, conocimos Misiones, pero no tanto como queríamos, esperábamos ver a Rosalie y ser sus amigos para sacarla de donde estaba, pero no la vimos.

Cuando estábamos por subir vimos a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Emmett!- Se dio media vuelta y fue con ella.

Estaba llorando, veía hacia todos lados como si temiera que alguien la viera con él, Emmett le habló, ella negaba pero al final asintió.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- la voz de un hombre llegó desde el otro lado de donde estábamos.

Corrieron hacia nosotros y se subieron al micro.

El hombre caminaba hacia todos lados, cuándo la vio sentada corrió hacia nosotros, llegó hasta nuestra plataforma, pero antes de poder hacer algo… El micro arrancó.

Rosalie suspiró con alivio, se acomodó al lado de Emmett y empezó a reir, reía de alegría, Emmett hizo lo mismo y la abrazó.

-Por fín libre-dijo ella-Gracias- y besó a Emmett

Ahora íbamos hacia Paraguay, a conocer otro país,otra ciudad y tal vez, solo tal vez, algo más…

* * *

Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, se me complicaron algunas cosas, tuve que ir de viaje de estudio, estudiar materias que no me gustan y ahora a empezar a construir una carroza... Ver los Juegos olímpicos! no me importa si no ganan todos los argentinos, es un orgullo que hayan podido participar, SON UNOS GENIOS!  
Felicidades también a todos los países que ganaron o participaron!

Gracias por los reviws anónimos!

Espero que les gusten el cap y si no es así, disculpen

Quiero saber que piensan del fic o del cap, así que dejen sus reviews, sean sinceros por favor

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Chauuu


End file.
